


Веточка омелы

by MusicalRainbow, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Рождественские традиции и влюблённость.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Веточка омелы

**Author's Note:**

> Идея взята с просторов Дайри, но я не помню у кого именно. В любом случае — cпасибо тебе, добрый человек.
> 
> Cамое начало!

Накануне Рождества башня была похожа на улей, потому что Пеппер решила непременно всё украсить, а общий зал оформить для праздничной вечеринки традиционно. Тони удалось оградить от её цепких пальчиков только мастерскую и свой этаж, но на других этажах башни Мстителей они с Наташей разошлись на славу.

Тони сонно вполз в кухню, почти не открывая глаз поздоровался и налил себе кофе. Так же медленно развернулся и пошёл обратно, на ходу отпивая в меру горячий напиток. Он с блаженством выдохнул и с кем-то столкнулся на пороге.

— Тони, проснись, — усмехнулся Стив, придержав его за плечо, и Тони, открыв глаза, приподнял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.

Стив был очень красивый сейчас: щёки раскраснелись, чуть влажные волосы небрежно спутались. Скорее всего, только что вернулся с пробежки. Он стоял так близко, что Тони почувствовал тепло его тела.

— Омела, — заметила Наташа, и Тони обернулся.

Вся команда сидела за столом и наблюдала за ними, даже Клинт отвлёкся от своей тарелки, хотя и не перестал жевать. Он ткнул вилкой, показывая на что-то над их головами, и Тони посмотрел вверх. 

Ну, конечно. Там висела веточка омелы, и Тони заторможено подумал, что целоваться со Стивом будет здорово.

Тони перевёл на него взгляд. Стив ещё несколько секунд смотрел вверх, потом посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Тони вспомнил, о чём только что думал, и с ужасом представил, как Стив его сейчас поцелует и Тони не сможет сдержаться и выдаст свою глупую влюблённость.

Да, Тони влюбился. С первой встречи, с первого взгляда в глаза в глаза.

Он не сразу понял, почему его так бесит Стив, а когда догнал, не мог несколько часов нормально работать. Мозг будто заклинило от слишком большого количества информации и объёма команд. Пришлось взять себя в руки, но это получилось лишь до следующей встречи.

Первое время каждый раз, когда он видел перед собой Стива Роджерса, возникало ощущение, будто он в броне на полном ходу не смог увернуться и вмазался в стену. И эта стена была непрошибаема и ничего не замечала.

Позже Тони немного привык и к нему, и к своим чувствам.

Стив был милым. Вернее, стал милым, после того как они немного привыкли друг к другу. А когда команда Мстителей сработалась, стал ещё и заботливым. Он улыбался, носил кофе и пончики, сэндвичи на перекус и полноценный ужин, когда Тони надолго засиживался в мастерской. Даже вытаскивал Тони прогуляться и несколько раз относил спящего в кровать.

Тони проверил по камерам, когда понял, что не помнит, как добрался до кровати. Оказалось, Стив пришёл в мастерскую и, после неудачной попытки разбудить, легко поднял Тони на руки и донёс до дивана в мастерской. После второго раза стал относить в кровать в спальню Тони. ДЖАРВИС услужливо открывал перед ним все двери.

В груди Тони сладко сжималось оттого, как на видеозаписи Стив несёт его по коридору и бережно кладёт на постель, задерживается на несколько секунд, смотря на него спящего, и тихо уходит. Это смущало, и Тони делал вид, что ничего не знает. 

Вот уже полгода он мучился от своей безответной влюблённости и не знал, что делать.

Тони моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность.

Улыбка Стива потухла, он смотрел встревоженно и как-то… разочарованно, что ли. Тони не был уверен, не смог сходу прочитать выражение лица.

— Тони?

— Очень смешно, Бартон, — проворчал Тони, развернувшись, и, надеясь побыстрее скрыться ото всех, поторопился в мастерскую под летевшие ему из общей кухни возгласы: «Ну, Стив!», «Что же ты...».

Но он не учёл, что может скрыться ото всех, кроме Стива. Поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут тот стоял у входа в мастерскую и набирал код доступа.

Тони пошёл ему навстречу, собираясь заговорить зубы и побыстрее выпроводить, но Стив остановился на пороге, заложив обе руки за спину, и, дождавшись, пока Тони подойдёт к нему, сказал:

— Тони, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Он шагнул ближе и поднял над их головами веточку омелы. Тони проводил её взглядом до самого верха, посмотрел Стиву в лицо, и тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его с самой дерзкой улыбкой, которую Тони никогда раньше не видел.

Но с этого момента решил увидеть их все.


End file.
